When They Thought Things Could'nt Get Any Better
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: They couldn't think things would get any better until they met each other. DASEY. After high school.
1. It Started in a Library

Casey's POV

Casey had grown accustomed to her new college life. Her room mate was more than she could ask for, her grades were still the same and her boyfriend was absolutely amazing. She was a little uneasy about how things would work out at first. You see she has a Mormon room mate, and she thought she was going to be dragged into...well a Cult. Man, was she proven wrong. Kaylie was sweet, out-going, and she was true to her faith but it surprised Cassie that she was just a regular college student like herself. Then there was Shawn, her boyfriend. He was sweet, romantic, and a gentlemen and everything was perfect in Cassie's eyes, until came along Derek Venturi.

You see it was like any other day, she was at the Library getting some books for her new research paper that was due in two weeks and she wanted a head start. Of course this was the one day Kaylie could not come with her, and she had been alone walking up and down the isles of books. After finding the books she needed she eagerly opened one and headed to the front desk until BAM! Ran smack into maybe one of the most attractive guys she had ever laid eyes on. All her books fell with a loud thud as she apologized profusely to the stranger in front of her.

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you." Her cheeks went red. _Wow, he's hot!_

" Oh, here let me help you with that." He gathered the rest of her books in his arms. _Mmm.. he's muscular too._

" Really I am so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes." She stood up as he did.

" Don't worry about it. Here let me help you to the front desk." _And sweet!!_

" Thank you so much but you don't have to do that." She tried to take her books from him.

" No come on, I can do this." He started to the other side of the Library and set the books down.

" Thanks again, I'm Casey." She held out her hand, panting slightly.

" I'm Derek. It was nice metting you." He gave her a smile and left her there. Her mouth open. _Wait.. the was...oh my gosh... I have to tell Kaylie!_

She checked out her books and ran back to her apartment and anxiously waited for Kaylie to return to tell her about Derek. Then later that night she found two books in her stack that didn't belong to her.

--------------------------------------------Derek's POV----------------------------------------------------------------

He felt like he had matured since high school. Now he cared about his grades, and he cared about his future. Of course he wouldn't have two years ago, but now he worried about the future. No that he was in college he had it made, a full hockey scholarship and he studied film. His room mate was awesome, and well then girls just kept coming, just like high school. In his eyes, Derek thought things couldn't get any better, until he met her. When he met the love of his life, Casey McDonald.

You see, he was in the Library. Oh yes, the all mighty Derek Venturi was in a Library, and he was getting a couple of books for this paper. After checking them out he ran into a few of his hockey buddies and their girls. There he was minding his own business, laughing away until he felt something run into his back... really hard he would add. Just as he was going to yell at this person who ran into him he saw exactly who it was. He couldn't help but stare at her, to him she was gorgeous... in that Keener kind of way.

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you." Her cheeks went red and he smirked at her.

" Oh, here let me help you with that." He gathered the rest of her books in his arms. _What am I doing??!! I don't do this kind of thing!!_

" Really I am so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes." She stood up as he did and he like how her curls bounced.

" Don't worry about it. Here let me help you to the front desk." _Really??! Someone pinch me! _

" Thank you so much but you don't have to do that." She tried to take her books from him.

" No come on, I can do this." He started to the other side of the Library and set the books down.

_I can't help it.. she's just...ugh.. I don't even know._

" Thanks again, I'm Casey." She held out her hand, panting slightly.

" I'm Derek. It was nice meeting you." He gave her a smile and left her there. Her mouth open.

He couldn't help but smirk as he walked away from her. As he walked into his apartment later she was still going through his mind, even during his date that night. _I can't wait to tell Dean about her. _

And when he got back, he told his roomate about this cute girl who ran into him at the Library.


	2. A Kight and His Princess

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!!**

_**Chapter two:**_

_**A Knight and his Princess**_

-------------------------------------------Casey-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cassie heard her apartment door open she ran from her room and pounced on her best friend nearly knocking her over.

" OHINIGOSHKAYLIEIRANINTODEREKVENTURIINTHELIBRARYTODAY!!!" She couldn't control her excitement.

" Woah! Case, slow down and start from the beginning. Now what happened?" Kaylie gently pushed her friend out of her face, closing the door behind her with her foot.

" I ran into Derek Venturi in the Library today!" She squealed.

" Now way! Really? What did you say to him."

After Casey told Kaylie about the events in the Library she discovered that there were two library books in her stack that weren't hers.

She walked into the living room, where Kaylie had all her stuff spralled out studying.

" Hey Kay, look what I found in my stack of Library books." She said sitting on the floor with all her stuff next to her friend.

" Um.. which ones hon. There are around six books there." Kaylie smirked.

" These two! They are about film and the history of it." Casey started to flip through them.

" Hmm.. whose are they?"

" I have no idea... wait.. I think they are Derek's!" Casey's eyes went big.

This gave her another reason to talk to him, and to see him. _Why am I so interested??!! I have a boyfriend!!...well kinda... _You see Casey's boyfriend Shawn also is on the Hockey team, which is how she knows about Derek Venturi. Ever since hockey season started Casey hadn't seen Shawn lately and if she did he was heading to practice. In fact she hadn't talked to him at all this past week, not even a text message from him.

" No way! Maybe you should go over and give them back to him." Kaylie said as she went back to her studying.

" It's too late now! Besides I don't know where he lives. He plays Hockey so I'll just go to his practice and give them to him then. " She set the books down and opened her own to study.

" Good idea, maybe then you can see Shawn to."

" Yea, right...Shawn." Kaylie looked up at her friend, who was then intently studying. _This can't be good.._

----------------------------------------Derek-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got home Dean was already in front of the T.V. Watching an old Hockey game. Dean was also on the team with Derek. Dean was actually the captain.

" Hey, what's up?" Derek asked as he took of his leather jacket and set his keys down.

" Yo man, how was the date. She was smokin'" His eyes still focused on the game.

" It was fine." He shrugged and grabbed some ice cream.

" uh.. dude what's eating at you? And why are you home so early??" Dean got up and leaned on the counter in front of Derek.

" It's this girl, I can't get her out my mind." _Gah!! she's just so.. hot and fasinating. I don't know what it is about her!!_

" What girl?" He looked confused.

" This girl ran into me today in the Library today. Man, she was so hot in that sexy librarian kinda of way." He smiked.

" Oh nice, what was her name??"

" Casey, and no I didn't get her number. I got something better than that." He was still smirking.

" What did you get??!" Dean's eyes went big in curiosity.

" I have the satisfaction in knowing that she'll come see me." That's when he headed to his room, ice cream and all.

--------------------------------------------------Casey-------------------------------------------------------------------

She carried his books with her all day, hoping she would somehow run into him during classes. With no success after her classes ended she head down to the ice rink. Practice had already started when she arrived, so she sat in bleachers.

Casey caught sight of Shawn who was also looking at her, he looked rather angry actually. Then she spotted Derek, he was forward and just made another goal. _Man that was hot and Shawn isn't happy to see me... oh well. I'm not here for him. _

Practice ended and after the guys came out of the changing room, she waited to see Derek come out. She was holding his books in her hands, and then she noticed Shaen walking her way.

" What are you doing here Casey. You know I'm busy. Can't you just wait until I call you." Shawn was annoyed.

" Nice to see you to, oh I'm fine doing great in my classes." Now Casey was mad. _What the HECK??!!_

" What?? Casey go home and don't show up at my practice again." He spat at her.

" Excuse me? Who said I was here for you? And what business do you have telling me what to do?" She yelled at him.

" You'r MY girlfriend, you so as I say and who else would you see?" He got in her face.

" Hey Man, back off her okay. Clearly she isn't here for you." Derek said standing by Casey.

" Derek, don't tell me how to deal with MY girlfriend." Shawn yanked hard on Casey's arm. Forcing her to drop Derek's books.

" Ouch! Shawn let go of me! Who says I even am YOUR girlfriend! You jerk!" With her free hand she slapped him across the face.

" Why you little!-" Shawn raised his fist to punch her but Derek shoved him hard and he fell to the ground.

Casey picked up Derek's books she had dropped and kept looking down at the ground. He then got up and yelled curses at them calling Casey all kinds of names then stomped away.

" You okay?" Derek wrapped his arm around Casey's waist and moved her hair out of her face with his hand.

" Yea, I'm fine. Here these ended up in my pile somehow. " She handed him his books.

" Thanks, I was looking for those. Do you need a ride home?" He took his books. _Actually I had put my books with hers so I could see her again. GENIUS!! _

" Yea, thanks." He lead her to his car, never taking his hand away from her waist. It seemed to fit perfectly there.

Casey sat in his car in silence for a while, thinking about what happened. _Shawn is such a jerk! I'm glad Derek was there to help me out.._

" You planned this, didn't you?" Casey asked him, smiling slightly.

" Planned what?" His eyes drifted to her, then back to the road.

" You put your books in with mine so I would go looking for you."

He shrugged. " Maybe...which way?"

" Right, why did you do that?" She asked him.

" I don't know. " He smiled.

" Yes, you do! Tell me!" Then they arrived at her place.

" Maybe next time princess, but now is not the time for that." He smirked at her.

" Oh come on! Why not?" She gave a little pout. _He's really hot when he smirks._

" Go out with me and you might just find out." _Gah, her pout is so hot._

_"_ You have a deal." That was the last thing she said before heading to her front door.

She couldn't stop smiling then.

_---------------------------------------------Derek------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He couldn't help but smile as she got out of the car. As he drove away he noticed a piece of paper on the sit where she had sat. Her phone number was on it along with a winky face and a heart.

Chuckling he got home and told Dean about why he was didn't give him a ride back home.

Later that night he texted her.

_**Be ready at 8 tomorrow night princess. ;)**_

She responded with...

_**;) see you then, sir knight. **_

And so it began...


	3. True Love Blossoms

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!!!**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**True love blossoms**_

_----------------------------------------------Derek----------------------------------------------------------------------_

After classes he headed down to Hockey practice, and he was smiling the entire time. Of course when he got there he could tell some of his team mates had a problem with him. _Maybe it was because of Casey... Oh well they can deal with it. _So when practice started and the team was split up into two teams for a small scrimmage he got a total beating from Shawn and his buddies. This didn't slow him down one bit, he was focused on the game and when he happened to look over and see her is when he smiled and scored the last goal.

Walking out of the changing rooms he spotted her waiting for him and sneaking up behind her covering her eyes with his hands.

" Guess who princess?" His voice was low and husky sounding in her ear. He could feel her shiver. _I totally gave myself away...haha.. oh well.._

" Hmm.. I'm guessing some weirdo creep who preys on young college girls." She smiled as he let her see again. He turned her around to look at him.

" Man, I was right!" She pushed him playfully.

" Oh, is that what you think about me?" He had his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

" Nope." She smiled at him sweetly.

Shaking his head, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She was giggling and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

" Put me down!..haha.. Der! Put me down!" She pounded her fists on his back.

" No! I'm kidnapping you!" He laughed, ignoring the glances he got from his team mates he passed.

" Haha, come on!" Then he set her down gently.

" Happy?" He smirked at her.

" No." Now she was smirking. _Just shut up and kiss me already!!!_

" Oh really?" _ I wanna kiss her so bad... no.. not yet. _

" Yes, really." She laughed.

" Well too bad." Now they both laughed.

Hearing a honking noise, they both turned to see Kaylie drive up to where they were. Derek started walking up to the car but she just got out and headed towards them instead.

" Hey peeps, what shaken?" She did a little dance with her hips and laughed.

" I was just kidnapping your friend here. Care to join me?" Casey and Derek laughed.

" No, personally I don't want my butt kicked." Kaylie laughed.

" Don't worry, I can take her." Derek smirked at Casey.

" Oh, whatever Der. What's up KayKay?" Casey smiled.

" I was trying to find you! Then I asked myself where would Case be?? When you weren't at the Library I came here." Kaylie smirked and Casey blushed.

" I'm sorry. What did you need me for?" Derek wrapped his arms around her waist as she spoke. _I can't keep my hands off of her... and that blush man she's is so cute. _

" Case! We have rehearsal! Remember?" Casey's eyes went huge.

" Oh my gosh! I totally forgot. I'm so sorry. Lets go before we are late." Casey wiggled out of Derek's grasp.

" Wait what?" Derek was confused. _Rehearsal??_

" Yea, it's for this musical I'm in. I'll explain everything tonight." Kaylie had already headed for the car.

" Okay, I'll pick you up at eight."

" See you then. " She turned and ran to the car.

Dean came to stand next to Derek. _Man, I love it when she walks.. or runs. Either way.. I love it. _

" Who were the girls?" Dean pointed in their direction.

" Casey and Kaylie." He said absentmindedly, pointing which one was which.

" Cool, That Kaylie girl is pretty hot." Derek just rolled his eyes.

" Come on." He headed to his own car and drove home.

--------------------------------------Casey-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls rushed to rehearsal and in the car Kaylie kept asking questions about Derek. Like always Kaylie had to make sure Casey wasn't picking out some loser, even if she did know that he wasn't. Of course after Kaylie found out about what Shawn did and after Casey had to convince her that he wasn't worth killing, they walked into the theater.

After rehearsal had ended and both girls were all singed and danced out, they headed back to their apartment.

" Man, rehearsal was killer today." Casey rubbed her aching feet as they pulled up to their place.

" I know right! And if I have to sing one more song I am going to go insane." Kaylie unlocked the door.

" I know! You would think people could get things right by now. Dress rehearsals start next week." They both were in the front door and Casey headed to her bedroom.

" Exactly!" Kaylie started to stretch out her sore muscles when there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door, Derek was leaning against the door frame.

" Hey, is Casey ready yet?" Derek straighten himself out, trying to look over Kaylie's shoulder.

" Uh.. I dunno. We just got back, actually. Here come in."

" Thanks, uh.. nice place. " Derek looked around and there were pieces of art work everywhere and pictures of Kaylie and Casey and other friends and family members.

" Thank you. Kaylie helped me pick out the art work when we first moved in." Casey came out of her room.

She was wearing tight jeans, with a Burgundy long sleeved shirt, and her hair was down in long curls. Her make-up was light, but she wore black eyeliner that made her blue eyes pop. Derek turned around and smiled down at her.

" Why don't you look beautiful Princess." He smiled at her handing her a red rose he was hiding behind his back. _It took me forever to find the right one. You know? Where all the petals were intact. _

" Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." She blushed taking the rose and smelling it. _Aw!! a rose! How sweet. _

" You ready to go?" He gestured towards the door.

" Let me put this in water and then we can go."

Casey went and got a small vase, which she put water in and then grabbed her purse. Saying goodbye to Kaylie. Who was reading a book on the couch, she left.

------------------------------------------------------Derek---------------------------------------------------------------

He took her to this expensive Italian restaurant, and yes he even pulled out her chair for her, and opened every door for her. When they were seated and after they ordered their food, conversation started to flow.

" So what musical are you in?" He asked munching on a bread stick.

" Oh, I'm in the musical Grease that a whole bunch of us organized. It's for a project Kaylie has in her performing arts class."

" That's cool. So why are you in it? I thought you studied Literature." He was referring to the books from the Library she was checking out.

" I used to be in all kinds of musicals and dance things and I thought it would be fun." She smiled shrugging.

" In other words, Kaylie dragged you into it." He laughed.

" Pretty much." She laughed to.

" So, what's your story? I mean I've heard stories that you used to be this arrogant jerk in High School, and you didn't care about you future and all." She asked, curious.

" Oh well that's true, for the most part." He looked down into his water.

" Well what changed?"

" I guess something just happened that I realized I needed to stop being selfish. That there was a lot more to life than just girls, hockey, and food." He smiled a bit. _Should I tell her?..No.. _

" Okay, I can take a hint. You don't want to tell me. That's okay.." She was disappointed but she understood.

Their conversation after that moment got better, they talked about each others families and their own interests. Derek couldn't help but want to know more about her, he could listen to her talk all day. He grew fond of how her eyes would sparkle when she was talking about something that excited her.

So after their dinner he drove her home, and as he walked her to her door his arm was around her waist again.

" Thank you for a terrific night. I didn't think a guy like you could be so romantic." She teased.

" Oh, sure I can be romantic.. only when I need to be." He smirked at her.

She laughed, _Oh that laugh._ Her hand was on the doorknob.

" It's late, classes are tomorrow. Thanks for a great date."

" There is a lot more where that came from, you know." He was suddenly nervous. _What is it about her??_

" I'm sure. Until then Sir Knight." She made a little curtsy.

" Yes, until then Princess." He leaned down close to her face, his hand cupping her cheek and kissed her lips gently. It was tender and sweet, and she kissed him back just as softly.

He pulled away, and let her walk into her apartment.

" Goodnight.."He whispered to himself, then walked back to his car.

-----------------------------------------------Kaylie---------------------------------------------------------------------

She saw the two love birds walk up to front door. No, she wasn't snooping but her bedroom curtains were open. Anyway, so we watched them, and when he saw him kiss her she couldn't help but smile.

Her and Case often talked about finding "the one" and at that moment she knew that her best friend found hers. Even if she didn't know it yet. Then she saw him glance at her in the window. Kaylie gave him a nod, as in she approved.

He knew that she was happy for her best friend, and that she approved of him. He didn't know why that meant so much to him but it did.

Kaylie closed her curtains then, and went to talk to Casey. She stopped when she saw her friend do a twirling ballet move into the kitchen, humming to herslef.

_That is when...True love blossomed. _

Kaylie just shook her head, smiling to herself and disappearing back into her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you guys liked that chapter. **

**More to come!**

**3 Ava.**


	4. The Possible Relapse

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!!!**

_**Chapter four:**_

_**The Possible Relapse**_

**------------------------------------------------**Kaylie--------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting in her on her bed the next morning. This morning she was not feeling well and she knew that from there things would only get worse but there was no point in worrying Casey about it. _Casey has her life to live to. She doesn't need to waste it by trying to make me feeling better. _

So when Kaylie finally got out of bed and dressed for the day, with her usualy make-up and some comfy clothes. She left her room and put that bright smile on her face and met Casey in the kitchen, just like any other Saturday. Unlike Case, Kaylie was a Junior in college. Things had been rough the past couple years and having Casey around helped things for her. Yes, she has her faith but it was nice to actually have someone around all the time...

" Good morning! Are you ready for the game today?" Casey brought her out of her thoughts.

" Morning, yes, I am stoked! Are you ready miss HG?" I put on my brave face, and acted cheery.

" I am no Hockey Girl. I'm just a lucky charm." Casey giggled to herself. I just smiled.

" Okay, okay, whatever you say. So what are the plans for today?" I took out the cereal and poured myself a bowl.

" Hmm.. well actually Derek was wondering if you and I wanted to go bowling with him and his room mate."

" Cool! I haven't been bowling in forever!" Now I was really stoked for the day.

" Awesome, well then lets go and then afterwards is the game." So we both grabbed our sweatshirts and left our cozy apartment.

------------------------------------------------Casey---------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I don't know about you guys but I am feeling pretty darn awesome. Last night had been the best date I had ever had. Don't get me wrong, Shawn took me out to some cool places, but you he's more of a...physical being. Believe me, I hated most of it, I mean we never talked about anything. Except he told me about this pet turtle he used to have..but that doesn't count. Anyways, all I have been thinking about was that kiss last night. _Perfect... absolutely perfect. _It really was perfect.

Oh, stop rolling your eyes, okay so back to now... Yes, I noticed it to, Kaylie I mean. She is looking really pale today. I wonder if she's feeling okay, _I hope she isn't sick again... _Although when I told her about the bowling thing, she seemed to get really excited. Maybe I am just being really paraniod. _Yea, that's it.._

When both girls got to Derek's place, they..or Casey at least literally bounced to the front door. Kaylie knocked, and Dean answered the door.

" Heya ladies, pleasure to finally meet you." He was smooth and opened the door wider so they could walk in.

" Hi!" Casey and Kaylie both replied.

" I am Dean, Hockey captain, and PA major." He puffed out his chest, all proud of himself.

" No need to brag. They are too smart for you anyways." Derek entered the room holding his stuff.

" Performing Arts? Really? I haven't seen you in any of my classes." Kaylie was now interested in Dean.

" Oh, I usually sit in the first row. Maybe you've just seen the back of my head?" Kay and Dean laughed.

So Dean and Kaylie started talking and we all left the apartment and headed to the bowling alley. When Derek started driving he took Casey's hand in his, while Dean and Kay were chatting it up in the backseat.

--------------------------------------------------Dean--------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, did you see her? Kaylie, I mean. She is so hot! Ha, I know, I am a skirt chasing cad. No, not at all. In fact my last girlfriend lasted almost two years, my first two years of college. Although, that's a different story...

Of course, now that Kaylie shares my interest in PA I can get her to like me. _SCORE!!! _

" So, what are you going to do for your term project?" Dean asked Kaylie.

" Oh, well Casey and I organized a performance of Grease." She smiled.

" No way, that's awesome. Let me guess you're Sandy right?" He teased.

" Ha, no. Actually Casey is. I am in it, but I mostly direct it and all."

" That's cool, I'm sure it will be great." He smiled at her.

" So what are you doing for your-" She was cut off by the car stopping and Derek announcing they were there. _Hmm.. maybe I should ask her out???_

The four of them all headed in the building and after they all got their shoes, the competitiveness started. It was girls against boys and you could tell Derek and Casey were really getting into it. Derek would say some smart comment and then Casey would go " De-rek!" and then he would get a strike and she would get a gutter ball. Of course then Casey would say something and then the rolls would switch. Kaylie and Dean were playing to, but were really amused by what was going on. Then after a while, Kaylie sat out because she was tired. Dean soon followed and then they just sat there laughing at their best friends.

Soon it was time for the Hockey game, and they all left to the rink. Well as for the bowling game, who won? Derek says it was him, and clearly that's what score card said but Casey will argue that he was cheating and that Dean was on his side. Casey just pouted the whole way until they reached the rink.

-----------------------------------------------------------Derek----------------------------------------------------------

Derek parked the car and rushed to Casey's side before she could get out. _Her pout is just too cute. _He smiled at her, as she took his hand and he twirled her around. She laughed, and just stood there and her and Kaylie headed for the bleachers.

Dean and I were just about to head to the changing rooms when I realized I forgot something.

" Hey Princess!" He yelled at her and she turned around.

" Take this!" He threw his practice jersey to her.

Everyone knew this was a big deal, because rumor have it none of Derek's girlfriends ever ever wore his practice jersey. Casey was the first girl to ever do it. _And hopefully the only one...if I play my cards right. _

He was pumped for the game, and he knew they would win this. After the team went out unto the ice, he was focused. And later that night they all celebrated. They won, and he got a a big hug from Case, and a high five from Kaylie.

Although... it was clear to him that Kay wasn't feeling too hot. Dean even noticed something, but they left it alone. Tonight was a night to party.

-----------------------------------------------Casey----------------------------------------------------------------------

So after the game, they all went out for pizza. The guys got pepporoni and the girls shared a veggie one. I could tell that Kay was all tuckered out so after pizza I had the guys drive us home. On the ride home I tried asking if she was okay but she just balmed it on stress.

" Kay are you all right, you look really pale." My voice was full of concern for my best friend.

" Yea, oh yea, I'm fine. Just with the play and all it took more out of me than I thought but tonight has been so much fun." She smiled.

" Okay, well here we are my ladies." Dean announced.

Smiling the girls got out of the car, and Dean handed Kay a slip of paper. As they drove away he mouthed 'Call me'. I smiled... it was cute.

As we got into the apartment, we both went our separate ways. Kay I knew went straight to bed, and well I was too angry with her lying to me to care really. _Something is up.. and I am determined to find out what!!! _

So as Casey laid there, fuming mad, she had no idea what was really happening with her best friend. To be honest... her best friend was too scared to tell her....

**I hope you liked it! I promise things get so much better... **

**loves, Ava.**


	5. Your Mom, My Dad, Oh Kaylie

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!**

_**Chapter five:**_

_**Your Mom, My Dad, Oh Kaylie**_

------------------------------------------------Casey---------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey awoke the next morning hearing voices from the other side of her bed room door. Rolling out of bed she left the comfort of her room and saw Kaylie, Dean and Derek all in front of the T.V. Playing a video game. It was none other than Babe Raider.

" Heya Case!" Kaylie smiled at her from.

" Oh good afternoon, Princess." Derek said not taking his eyes off the screen.

" Um.. afternoon?" Casey walked into the kitchen and poured herself some cereal.

" Aw, sleepy head doesn't seem to be in a cheery mood!" Dean teased.

" Oh shh, hey well I have an errand I need to run. Ya'll stay here and have fun okay?" Kaylie stood up and grabbed her belingings.

" Where you going?" Dean and Casey asked at the same time.

" Oh, just have to get some stuff..." She shrugged.

" Okay, bye!" Derek called, still not taking his eyes from the screen.

Kaylie left the apartment, and Casey was still looking at the door where she left. _There is definitely something going on._

Then pretty soon Casey was on the floor beating Derek at his own game. Of course, after she yelled at him about how sexist the game was. Then Dean made this big deal about how she couldn't beat Derek...so they were and Casey was kicking some serious butt!!

When Kaylie finally came back, the game was long forgotten and Derek and Casey were fighting over the remote.

" No! I don't want to watch hockey!! I want to watch Life with Stacie!" Casey was up against a wall.

" Oh, come one! It's just some stupid show about some arrogant, cocky girl and her nerdy step-brother!" Dean laughed at the couple, he was eating in the Kitchen.

Kaylie just shook her head, and smiled at the three of her friends. Dean saw her and came up to her, hugging her tight and giving a sweet kiss on her cheek. Before they all knew it Derek was pinning Casey on the floor, and won the fight over the remote.

-----------------------------------------------Kaylie&Dean------------------------------------------------------------

Dean kissed me one the cheek, greeting me.

" Hey sweetie, how are you?" He looked her in the eyes. She wanted to melt.

" I'm fine, you want to get out of here. We can hang at the park or something, just to get out. Usually I'm at church at this time but since I only went to the first hour maybe we should just hang out." She shrugged, leaning against his chest.

" Sure, lets go." He smiled, and grabbed his coat.

They went off to the park and played tag in the cold air. It felt nice on their faces, they talked about all kinda of things. Kaylie was so happy because Dean kept asking questions about her religion.

----------------------------------------------------------Casey-----------------------------------------------------------

The weeks seemed to pass by quickly for me, I spent a lot of time with Derek and was always studying with Kaylie. Occasionally though she would go out with Dean and they would spend a lot of time together. Dress rehearsals started for Grease, and as quickly as they came, they went. Of course Derek had filmed it all, and they already finished their showing and everything. The day that Kaylie got her results on the project she squealed and celebrated with all of us for such a high mark. Dean did the same also ( MINUS THE SQUEALING), although now Kay was different. I noticed some subtle changes in her, I just can't figure it out though.

So now Christmas was coming up and well maybe it was time to have the parent's meet each other? _Hmm.. maybe.. but I miss Lizzie and mom! I can't wait to go home!_

Today was the last day of classes until we went on winter break. After classes ended the gang was hanging out in the girls' living room chowing down on pizza when we all started talking about our plans for Christmas.

" Well I'm not doing anything this year, my parents are going off on some sort of retreat or whatever." Dean said.

" That's cool! You can come with me, you can meet everybody!" Kaylie got excited.

" Yea, well I was going to go see my Dad and all.." Derek said with a mouth full of pizza.

" Same here, I was going to go see my mom. Der, maybe we can have our parent's meet and all?" Casey tugged on her hair, nervous.

" That's a great idea!" Kaylie jumped in.

" Uh.. sure..." Derek shrugged.

" It's settled then!!" Kaylie got up and bounced into her room.

Coming back to where everyone else was she had a wrapped gift for all of the.

" Now do not..DO NOT open these before christmas!" She handed them all out.

" Aw, thanks babe." Dean kissed her cheek.

" Yea, thanks." Casey and Derek said.

The next day everybody left, Dean with Kaylie and Casey with Derek. Dean and Kaylie were going back to her parent's house and Casey was having her family meet with Dereks at his Dad's house. Things were about to get a little more interesting...

--------------------------------------------Kaylie&Dean---------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylie drove to her parents house all the way in Toronto. They has been on the road for a few hours and she was starting to get tired. Dean looked over at her notied how she was starting to fall asleep.

" Babe, pull over." Dean told her.

" Why? We're almost there. Just another hour." Kaylie argued.

" Kay...Pull over." He looked her in the eyes.

" Alright." She pulled over, she couldn't help it. She was tired.

Dean switched places with her and started to drive off.

" Gets some sleep. We don't want your parents giving me the evil eye for letting you drive in your condition." He said rubbing her knees gently.

" Okay. Tell me when we get there." She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

Every once in a while Dean would look over at her. _How could this be happening to her...of all people. _The next hour went by quickly and as Dean pulled up to her parent's house, he saw that they were standing outside.

" We're here." He shook her softly.

" Hmm.. okay." She slowly moved and opened the door.

Her mom ran up to her and hugged her tightly, and Dean shook her Dad's hand. Dean was determined to make this the best Christmas ever. _Nobody will forget this Christmas. _So all of them walked into the warm house and sat around and talked. Of course Kaylie excused herself early, saying she was tired. That's when Dean had a conversation with her parent's, this was something he needed to do for her. The hard part was how do they tell Derek and Casey about it...

-------------------------------------------Derek&Casey----------------------------------------------------------------

Derek pulled up to his childhood home and sat there silently. _Why am I nervous...oh maybe because Case is the only respectable girl you have actually brought home to meet your Dad.. _

" Come on Der, let's go. My mom will be here soon." Casey got out of the car.

" Oh, yea. Time to meet dear ol' Dad." He smiled.

Derek opened the door, not bothering to knock at all and he was pleased that nothing has changed.

" Smereck!" Marti yelled and Derek gave her a big hug.

" Yo, Smarti. This is Casey." Casey smiled.

" Can I call you Smasey? I can tell Derek likes you a lot!" Casey blushed.

" Of course, sweetie!"

" Okay so where's Dad." Derek nudged Marti.

" I'm right here." George walked into the room.

" Hi, Mr. Venturi. I'm Casey." She held out her hand.

" It's good to meet you. Derek told me a lot about you."

" Hey son, you look good! It's about time you brought a girl home." George gave his son a big huug.

" Yea, thanks..." Derek was embarrassed.

The door bell rang, and Marti opened the door.

" Casey!" Nora hugged her daughter and Lizzie hugged her next.

" Hey guys! I want you to meet, Derek. The love of my life, his father George and his little sister Marti!" Casey pointed at all of them as she said their names.

Derek's arm went around Casey's waist when he heard her say that he was the love of her life. He couldn't help but smile.

" Oh hi, I'm Nora-" She started holding her hand out to George.

" Nora McDonald. Oh I would never forget a women such as yourself" George smiled wide.

" Oh my gosh, George Venturi. How could I not realize it was you!" Nora hugged him.

" Wait what's going on here?!" Casey asked.

" Oh, well Nora and I used to date in High School." George just kinda shrugged it off.

" Yea, after I found out I was moving we broke up and we haven't seen each other since." Nora explained.

" Wow! That's so cool!" Marti declared and Lizzie agreed.

Marti and Lizzie went up stairs to play, while Derek and Casey talked with their parents.

" Ha, well it seems you McDonalds can't stay away from us Venturi's" Derek whispered in Casey's ear.

She just growled at him and he laughed, getting glances from his Dad and Nora.

Casey knew that this vacation would be really interesting and she was a little excited about how Derek reacted to her indirectly telling him that she loved him. This could be a merry Christmas after all...

**Hope you guys liked it!! More to come!**

**Lately things have been really busy so I'm hoping to get a few more chapters done before the end of the week. Hopefully things will go my way!**

**Loves, Ava**


	6. Taken by Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!**

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Taken by Surprise**_

--------------------------------------------Dean--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had everything planned out. Kaylie had no idea that secretly I was getting missionary lessons, she would be so happy I knew she would. Although that wasn't exactly my plan, you'll see later. This I can tell you though, after Christmas me and Kay are going to drive to Derek's Dad's place and celebrate New Year's with them. We both knew that Kay needed to tell our best friends about her being sick.. but it jsut never seemed the right time to tell and Kay knew she would have to do it after the holiday's. So that was part of out plan, to tell them next we saw them.

The week progressed slowly and soon it was Christmas Eve. I couldn't help but be excited, even Kaylie was joyous, but it was always hard to bring her down anyways.

" Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Her back was to me so she couldn't see my face, how sad I looked when I noticed she has bruises on her hands and arms.

" You might have mentioned it." She smiled.

" What about me telling you I love you.." He whispered, he had never said it to her before.

" Then I would have to tell you I love you too." She leaned into him, as if she needed support.

I kissed her neck then, made some sort of lame excuse to go outside and stood out on her back porch. The sun was high in the sky but there was a strong wind, and I vaguely heard the back door open and close.

" You know she won't survive this right?" I turned and saw Kaylie's father.

" Yes sir...I know that." I watched him, he was looking out up into the sky.

" It hurts her that she's going to have to leave you soon." I sighed at this.

" She has told me. It's going to be hard not having her by my side but I know that she'll be a good place. I know after she goes that I'll be with her again someday..." My eyes filled with tears.

" Any other boy would have left her when they found out, but you're the only man that I know that would stick around. I appreciate that, and you know you'll always be apart of this family." He walked away then, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_God, I love her.. why must you take her away from me now??_

-----------------------------------------------Derek----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve, and we were all busy decorating and just being Merry. Although this Christmas was different then others, and it almost felt wrong. You see, Edwin wasn't there. He had died just the year before, when he was a senior in High School. My little brother wanted to be like me so much that he started doing things that I did... Yes, he was young but that didn't stop him. Casey knew, and she knew that this Christmas would be tough for us. Maybe that's why she wanted both of our families to meet.

I was holding a family photo of me, Edwin, Marti, and Dad. We were all smiling. _And it was my fault that he's dead. _

" It's not your fault you know.." Casey was standing next to me.

" It still feels like it is. He had so much ahead of him." I choked on my words.

" Yes, but God needed him back with him. It wasn't your fault" She had her hand on my shoulder.

" Kaylie and Dean are coming for New Year's" I changed the subject.

" Oh, that's cool. We can do things together before we go back." I just nodded.

" Here it's time for Dinner." She started to leave my room.

" Case, I love you." I had grabbed her hand and turned her to face me.

" I love you too." She smiled sweetly and gave me a kiss.

Then we headed down stairs for Dinner. Through out the whole thing my Dad kept giving me knowing smiles. _Great.. he heard us.. _Me and Casey were holding hands under the table, and her Mom kept smiling at us to.

So after dinner everybody opened one present. Of course they were all pj's to sleep in for that night, and before they all knew it was Christmas morning.

-------------------------------------------------Casey--------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't sleep anymore, so I left Edwin's old bedroom in the Attic and walked over to Derek's room. He was soundly asleep, on his stomach and he was snoring. Trying not to giggle she walked up to his bedside and kneeled down.

" Der, you awake?...Der?" I shook him gently.

He just groaned and flipped over onto his back.

" Fine, be that way." I got up and left his room.

I walked downstairs into the Kitchen. _Hmm... how about I make some pancakes??_ Then soon the entire house was filled with the smell of Chocolate Chip Pancakes. It was about seven when everybody started to come downstairs.

" Oh sweetie it smells wonderful." My mother walked in smiling.

" Yea, Casey it smells amazing!" Lizzie and Marti came in.

" Mmm." Derek walked in.

" Morning sleepy head." I smiled at him.

" My favorite." He just came up to me and wrapped his arms are around my waist.

Laughing, they started eating.

" Come on! Lets open presents!" Marti ran to the tree.

Everybody then gathered by the tree and George started handing out presents. My mom had brought all of their presents with them, so everybody wouldn't feel left out. Marti got a new stuffed animal, and Derek got another leather jacket. He gave me his old one, and put the new one on immediately. Lizzie got a charm bracelet with different charms on it, and I got a few more romance books. Then Derek handed me a wrapped up box. I opened it and it was a silver chain with a heart on it. I gave him a big hugged and a kiss after he put it on me, out parents smiling at us. I got Derek a Maple Leaf jersey, he had a huge smile and kissed the side of my head. Lizzie and Marti were playing with their new things and George and my Mom were talking when Derek handed me the gift that Kaylie told us to open on Christmas Day.

" I wonder what they are." I said to Derek.

We both opened them, and Derek got a framed photo of all of us when we were in front of the stage. It was after the final performance of Grease. I almost cried when I opened mine. It was a photo album of me and Kaylie. The last few pages were filled of me and Derek, and then all of us as a group.

" Der, look at this." I scooted closer to him, and he put me in his lap.

I told him all the stories behind the pictures that were of the early times of me and Kay's friendship, and we laughed about them. Kay and Dean were supposed to come over the next day and then they would go back to university. I almost didn't want to leave my family.

-------------------------------------------------Kaylie-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Come on Dean! We have to leave!" I yelled down the hall waiting for him.

" I'm coming!" He yelled back, rushing out of the room with all of his stuff.

Christmas had been magical for me. We spent it with my parents and we had a big Dinner feast. Dean bought me a ring, it had an engraving on it. It said: _My love, now and for eternity. _Of course he almost cried when he opened the present I gave him. It was a picture of him and I when we were Ice skating. Now we are going to go be with Casey and Derek, there is so much I want to do with them before... well I just want to see them.

" Okay, everything is loaded up." Dean came up to me.

" Alright, lets go." I said.

We already said our goodbyes to my parents. My mom hugged tight and dad kept calling me his little girl. All I wanted was to get out of here. So I got in the car and waited for Dean to drive away. We were half way there when he turned to me..

" You know we're going to have to tell them eventually right?" He glanced at me, and grabbed my hand.

" Yes, I know.. " I said, looking out the window.

I remember closing my eyes, but I don't remember falling asleep and before I knew it we were in front of Derek's house.

" Kay! How are you?" Casey gave her a hug when she got out of the car.

" I'm alright hon, how are you?" I smiled.

" I'm great! Look at what Derek got me." She showed me her necklace and then we started talking about our Christmas with our families.

When we all got inside we started playing games, and Dean kept looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I don't know why I felt fine.

That night, after dinner we were watching a Hockey game and Derek had on his new jersey. I got up to got get a snack and I was kinda tired but I brushed it aside. I was on my way back carrying a back of chips and Casey turned to say something to me when everything just went black.....

---------------------------------------------Derek------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kay and Dean arrived we were having so much fun, especially when the game was on. So there we were watching the game and I barely noticed Kay get up and leave to get more chips. When she was coming back I heard Casey asking her if she was okay. Well then I heard Casey scream Kay's name and rush towards her. I turned around and saw Kay on the ground.

" Kaylie!!" Casey rushed over to her.

" No, Kay! Derek call 911!" Dean yelled rushing to his girlfriend.

I called 911 and that's when everybody started coming into the room. My Dad freaked out and so did Nora. We couldn't wake up Kaylie and so all we could do was wait until the ambulance came. When it did Dean rode with her and I drove me and Casey to the hospital. Nora said she would call Kaylie's parents and tell them what happened.

\----------------------------------------------Casey----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Derek drive faster!" I yelled at him, needing to see if Kay was alright.

" Baby, I can't! The light is red!" Derek grabbed her hand, trying to make her stop crying. _When did I start crying?_

" I knew there was something wrong with her.. why didn't she tell me!" I started to sob harder.

" I don't know." Derek started driving again.

I didn't talk to him until we got to the hospital. When we got there we weren't allowed to see her, she was in bad condition. Dean was sitting on a chair in the waiting room, his head in his hands.

_I want answers!! What is going on here!!_

**Hope you liked it! **

**Loves, Ava**


	7. The Harsh Reality

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!**

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Harsh Reality**_

------------------------------------------Casey---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What's going on?" I practically yelled at Dean, his head still in his hands.

" Dean!! Look at me!! Tell me what's happening to her!!" I screamed, and Derek had to hold me back from pouncing on his friend.

" She's dying!! Okay!...She's dying..." He had jumped up, tears were streaming down his face. He sunk down against the wall again after repeating his words.

I just stood there, and my tears suddenly stopped. Derek's grip on me had loosened from his own shock. Kneeling in front of Dean, I hugged him tight. _It's back... her cancer is back.._

" Dean, I am so sorry. I should have known that it came back. I'm so sorry..." We rocked back and forth for a few minutes until the doctor came down the hallway.

" What's happening to her?" Derek asked, his voice full of emotion.

" Well, it seems her organs are starting to fail. The cancer has spread a lot faster then we anticipated, but because she refused to do treatments I guess we shouldn't be surprised. " The Doctor said bluntly.

" Can we go see her?" Dean asked.

" Of course, she is stable."

" Thank you, Doctor." I said, grabbing Derek's hand and walking to where her room was.

We all sat there in the hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. Dean told us of why she didn't want to tell me, or Derek. I was hurt and confused and angry at the fact that she never told me it came back. Although I was more surprised in that Derek kept asking questions about how far along it was, when did she get it and all of that. With me it was common knowledge because I had met Kaylie just after she went into remission. I never even thought to tell him...

Eventually Derek took Dean out of the room, after much persuading. Leaving me alone in the room with her. I was sitting on the chair next to her bed, looking blankly at the wall.

" I should have told you.." I turned and she was looking at me sadly.

" I understand why you didn't." I said holding her hand now.

" That's no excuse Case, and you know it. I'm sorry. I know you're angry." She said softly.

" It doesn't matter what I think Kay, all that matters is you." Tears filled my eyes.

" I'm not going to make it out of this one Case. I know that, and Dean knows that, my parent's know it and now you and Derek know it to...Please, take care of Dean. He tries to act strong but I know this is killing him to." Kaylie's eyes filled with tears to.

" I promise, he loves you. We all love you, none of us want to let you go." I said.

" I know, but this is part of God's plan hon." She squeezed my hand.

The guys came back in at that moment, and Dean rushed to her side. He kissed her softly, and I moved out of the way so he could sit next by her. I took this time to slip out of the room while the guys talked to her. After a few minutes her parent's arrived and so did George and Nora. Everybody was visiting her, and I made my way down to the hospital chapel. Now, I am usually not a very spiritual person, but I did go to church with Kay a couple of times. I knew she believed that God had something bigger for her to do, that he had this great plan for her but I still didn't want her to die.

I started to pray, I prayed for her that she would still be happy, and I prayed for Dean that he would be strong through this and I prayed for me. I was still sitting there, not even crying anymore when Derek came and sat next to me in the pew.

" Are you okay?" He asked me softly. I could tell he had been crying.

" I'm fine, are you okay? I know I should have told you but it was just common knowledge to me. It never even crossed my mind that her cancer would come back." I turned to him.

" Yes, I know...I just can't believe she has Leukemia. She's so young, still has everything to live for." He looked sad. I knew was thinking of Edwin to.

" She says God has a bigger plan for her than she has for herself. I don't know it I want to believe that though." Derek's arms wrapped around her.

" Maybe she's right, I know that thinking that Edwin is in a better place now gives me comfort, whether or not there is a God, and there is a Heaven...I don't know. It makes things easier to handle." He just sighed.

Me and him just sat like that for a long time before we went back up to her room. Kaylie's parents insisted we come back the next morning, so all of us left. Except for Dean who stayed behind, but before we all left he made the announcement that he wanted to be baptized in to Kaylie's church. I know it made her extremely happy, and she promised she would be there when it happened.

His baptism was scheduled for that weekend..

-----------------------------------------------Derek----------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgive me if I don't seem to be in the best mood. It's not everyday that you find out one of your best friends in dying. I love Kaylie like a sister, and it pains me to see her there in the hospital bed when she would usually be all cheerful and doing random little dances around us. Ha, that's Kay for ya.

I can tell this is hurting Dean and Casey.. Man Casey has been by her side, just like Dean.

We've been here since seven this morning, and whenever she's awake we all talk but she's mostly asleep. She's going to go home tomorrow, and then the next she's going to Dean's baptism...We all are. Her doctor tried to insist she stay here but she doesn't want to die in the hospital.

Every time I look at her it reminds me of Edwin. When he was lying in a hospital bed, except the only difference was I was in a bed next to him. It was late one Friday night and Edwin had snuck out a party. When I forced him to get in the car after dragging his drunk butt out I yelled at him. The things he told as to why he started doing the things I did were things I didn't want to hear. I don't really remember but I know he grabbed the steering wheel and tried to force me to turn around. He pulled so hard to the car ended up turning completely around, but now we were on the wrong side of traffic. I couldn't stop the car in time when we ran head on in to a huge truck. Ed, ended up in a coma and dying three weeks later, and I...well I survived. Now seeing Kaylie in a hospital bed, it was almost too much to handle.

It was late into the night when Casey got up put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she looked worried about me. I just shrugged it off, but that wasn't good enough for her. She hugged me tight.

" I love you." She whispered in my ear.

" I love you, too." I held unto her tightly, afraid to let go.

The next day Kaylie was released. We all spent time with her, watching her favorite movies and playing board games. It never lasted very long because she was always tired. I don't think Dean even slept since she was checked into the hospital.

" Dude, you should get some rest." I looked at him.

" No, I'm okay." His eyes were sad.

" Dean, you look horrible and tomorrow you have a big day. I'll sit with her, you at least go take a nap. You can't help her if you're half asleep." I had a hold of both his shoulders.

" Alright, okay. I'll sleep." Dean walked away, into the next room.

I sat there with her all night, she woke up a couple times to ask where Dean was and I told her he was asleep. Eventually I fell asleep to and it wasn't until Dean came in and said that we all needed to go that I even realized I fell asleep.

It was interesting how things went with the whole baptizing thing. Kay had tears in her eyes the entire time, I knew this meant a lot to her. Afterwards we all went out to eat, and celebrated. Like always these days we turned in early, but that night when I couldn't sleep I found Casey in the kitchen eating ice cream.

" What are you doing awake Babe?" I asked.

" I couldn't sleep, I have too much on my mind." I sat down next to her and ran my fingers through her hair.

" Same here." She offered me a bite and I took it.

" You know this whole thing has made me realize how short life is, and how unpredictable things can be." Casey said to me.

" That's why you have to live it to the fullest, and not take anything for granted." I said to her in return.

" Yes, I know..." She paused and I got up to grab myself a spoon out of the drawer. " Marry me?"

" What?" I turned around to see her looking at me with those sparkling blue eyes.

" I said...Marry me." She stood up.

" But Case..." She put her finger against my lips.

" I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We can get married after we graduate from college. We don't have to do it right now, just as long as sometime in the future it happens." She had her hands resting on my chest.

" I love you, too. Just listen to me Case..." She interrupted me again.

" I know you're thinking No, but you're eyes are telling me yes and I-" I kissed her.

" Casey, I was going to say. You took my line." I kissed her again gently.

" You mean yes??" Her eyes went big.

" I mean yes." She hugged me tight.

The days went by and not even three days later Kaylie slipped into a coma. Then not even twenty-four hours later she passed away. We all wept for her, and we all had to go back to university. Things were tough, but after her funeral Dean seemed to have some sort of comfort. We all still spent so much time together, of course the pain was sill there. Without her there with us, there was a whole, sometimes things were just too quite.

Hockey was a good distracting for all of us. Eventually the months went by, and before we knew it the year was over. Of course next semester wasn't that far away but Dean was transferring to the college closer to Kaylie's parents so he could still be with them, after all they were his family. Casey ended up moving into a smaller apartment, it was cheaper to. I moved into a dorm with people who had the same major as I.

Things were starting to get better, a lot better than what they had been. Dare I say, we were even happy??

**Keep reading!!**

**Loves, Ava.**


	8. Lets Not Wait Anymore

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!!**

_**Chapter eight:**_

_**Lets not wait anymore**_

----------------------------------------Derek-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been six months, to the day since Kaylie died. It seems like just yesterday we were all eating pizza on the floor of the girls' old apartment talking about our winter plans, or when we all played Babe raider, or had that movie marathon with every bodies favorite movies. There were a lot of laughs, and smiles back then. Of course it was hard not to laugh when Kaylie was around, she was just that kind of person. Although I can't say things are bad because they aren't...just different. We were all pretty sad when she died, I mean Casey cried for days, and well Dean...I don't think I ever saw him cry and if he did then he didn't do it in front of us. I cried to, I'll be honest, but mostly I had to be there for Casey. After all she was her best friend...

So today we all decided we were going to drive out to Kaylie's grave and leave her some flowers and all, it had been a while since saw Dean but we always got a text message or a phone call from him. After classes that day me and Case got in the car and started heading to Dean's place.

" You know, I was thinking of bridesmaid dresses, I think they should be a baby blue color...and then the maid of honor dress could be a darker blue. Don't you think that would be cute? We'll have a sky theme." Casey said, getting all excited.

" Um.. Baby you do realize we have like another three years until we even get married." I looked at her, then back to the road.

" That's why we need to get things all planned out now! We still need to pick a date, and where it's going to be, and what my dress will look like, the honeymoon, then the bridesmaids and the maid of honor. No to mention we need to get together the guest list and the food, and the flowers and decorations and the seating arrangements." She said all in one breath.

" You think I care about that? All I want is to get married. For all I care you could walk down the isle naked..Better yet I like that more. We'll save money if you don't but a dress." I smirked at her.

" Der-ek! It's the most important day of our lives! How could you say that!" She smacked me.

" It is only one important day. There will be others like when we have out first child, when we buy our first house, when we have another kid, and when they go off to school." I shrugged.

" Kids.. I didn't know you wanted children." She had a soft look on her face now.

" You never asked. Besides we don't need to think about this stuff now. Why not wait until we get there." I said, still keeping my eyes on the road.

" Well then how about we get married now?" Casey asked.

" We can't." I didn't want to look at her because I knew she would have a frown on.

" Why not." She was frowning.

" We don't have the money, I mean if you want all that expensive stuff I am going to have to pay for it right? And I just can't do it right now." I explained.

" Fine, I don't want to think about this stuff right now anyways. We're going to go see Dean and visit Kaylie's grave. Our wedding can wait." Casey laid back in her seat.

I couldn't help but smile at her.

Within a few minutes she fell asleep and I could change the station to my taste in music, instead of listening to her angry chick shtuff. After a few hours or so I started to get bored, I knew I was almost there but still I needed entertainment.

" Casey...Caaaaseeeeyyy...CASEY!...CA-SEY!!" I shook her awake as gently as I could without crashing.

" What??" She was annoyed.

" I'm bored." I stated.

" You woke me up because you were bored??" She sounded angry.

" Yes, and because I missed you." I smiled.

" I was sitting right next to you."

" Yea, but you weren't talking to me, and besides I love it when you talk." I gave her a goofy grin.

" Ha ha, yea right." She laughed at me.

" Besides we're almost there." I said.

We soon arrived at Deans place, and got out of the car. He lived a condo, it was nice, well for a college student.

----------------------------------------------Casey-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was a little taken aback by the conversation I had with Derek in the car. Well I was angry when he suggest that I walk naked, I mean lately it just seemed like all he wanted was sex. Although I guess I should expect it, I mean he's a guy. Of course when he started talking about having children and all, I honestly didn't think I could fall in love with him more. Though this is a day for Kaylie, not us, maybe Derek was right. Lets deal with all those things when they start happening.

We walked up to Dean's front door and knocked, behind the door we could hear church music and him singing along. After a couple of minutes he opened the door. He was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. It made his green eyes pop and his dirty blond hair had grown out a little more. He greeted is with a warm smile and hugged us both.

" What took you guys so long!?" He asked, letting us walk in.

" We had to wait until classes were over." I explained.

" Yea, man how are you?" Derek asked, already helping himself to the food in the fridge.

" Pretty good, just getting settled really." He walked into the other room.

" That's good." I said looking around.

There were a lot of pictures on the walls. Some were of him and Kaylie, always smiling, others were of family and friends, including us. There were some of Christmas and the others were church pictures.

" Nice place." I said, smiling at the group picture of all of us after the hockey team had won their first game.

" Thanks Case, I still have a lot of stuff to unpack though." He shrugged.

After that we all got in the car and drove to the cemetery, which was only a few minutes away.

We got out of the car and walked over a small hill to where we headed toward a tomb stone that was a little farther away from the others. There were already so many flowers, some were dead and some looked new, and they were always tiger lilies or roses. It was clear to me and Derek that her parents were there a lot and that Dean, who always brought Tiger Lilies for her, was there just as much.

Except for Dean, neither of them had been there since the day of the funeral. There was a tree that draped over the tombstone, creating shade. We went first laying down our roses and lilies, gathering up the dead ones as we did so. Then backed up as Dean laid his down, and he had his hand on the top of it, touching it ever so gently. Tears started to fill my eyes and Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

_**Kaylie Anne Parker**_

_**1988-2009**_

_**Even as sickness took her, she loved with all her heart. **_

_**Now her soul goes to God, to be with our Father once again. **_

_**A loving fiancée, friend and Daughter**_

We stood like this for a long while, until Dean stood up with tears in his eyes. No words were spoken until we arrived at a food place. Sitting down with our menus, we ordered and then the talking started.

" You this would have meant a lot to her that you guys came." Dean finally said.

" She would have done the same for us man, don't worry about it." Derek responded.

" Here are all your drinks." The waitress said setting them down.

" Thank you." We all said.

" You know I get off in half an hour. Maybe we could something later?" The waitress asked Dean.

" Um.. No." He sort of waved his left hand, showing a silver band on his ring finger.

" Oh, well sorry." She hurried away.

Derek started laughing. " Man, did you see the look on her face!"

Conversation picked up after that, laughing about old times and talking about plans for the future. Pretty how conversations went when Kay was alive, I think we could all feel her around us then. Then again I always felt her around me, it was like she was our guardian angel...

--------------------------------------------Derek-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So later that night they all went back to Dean's place. We were all in the kitchen eating ice cream and all when Dean excused himself to do something.

" You look thoughtful." I said wrapping my arms around Casey's waist.

" I was just thinking about what you said earlier." Casey leaned into me.

" And what was it that I said earlier?" I started kissing her neck.

" About me walking naked in our wedding." She stated.

" Oh, well you don't HAVE to. Though it would be pretty amazing." I chuckled.

" I dunno it seems that lately all you say is something that has to do with me naked or about us having sex." She walked out of my arms.

" What? You know I wouldn't push you into that if you didn't want to. I was just poking fun. Babe, I do want to do all those things with you but I also know that you want to wait until our wedding night. I'll wait a hundred years if I have to as long as its you." I said walking up to her, moving hair away from her eyes.

" Yet when I offer to get married now you turn me down."

" Like I said before I can't afford it all right now. That things you described it take us forever to save up for it. I only said that because I know how much those things matter to you." I kissed her forehead.

" Then lets not have a big wedding with all that stuff. We can have it your Dad's house, and my Mom could cook for everybody. Only friends and some family." She hugged me.

" I don't know, is that what you want?" I hugged her back.

" What about Dean? Wha-" She was cut off.

" Don't worry about me. Get married now you guys, don't wait. I'm pretty sure that if Kay were here you guys would be married by now anyways." He laughed. " Casey's right, you don't need a big wedding. The people that should be there should be those who matter to you most."

" You really want to do this?" I looked down at Casey.

" Yes, I don't want to wait anymore." She smiled.

" It's settled then!" Dean lapped his hands together.

We all laughed and then started planning things for the wedding. It lasted well into the night, and none of us have had so much fun doing it.

**I hope you enjoyed it!! **

**Loves, Ava.  
**


	9. I Almost Forgot

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!**

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**I almost forgot.**_

---------------------------------------------Dean-------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know that feeling you get when it seems like your life is going in slow motion when everyone else's are moving faster than the speed of light? That's how I feel right now. Derek and Casey's lives are starting to come together. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for them, but where does that leave me? Since Kay....my beautiful Kaylie died, I feel like anything is right anymore. Like there is something missing. I remember her last words to me.

_**Flashback**_

_**I haven't slept at all since she was taken to the hospital, and she was home now. I barely have left her side. She's asleep now, and I can't help the tears that are falling down my cheeks. I had my head on her stomach, holding her hand...I don't know how long I stayed like this crying the entire time. **_

_**" Please don't cry." She whispered to me her other hand going through my hair. **_

_**" I don't want to lose you.." I choked out. **_

_**" I don't want to lose you either, but please don't cry love. Things will be okay." She lifted my face to look at hers. **_

_**She was pale, and slightly yellow from her organs failing. I could see the pain in her eyes, but also the love and happiness that were buried deep down. Her gray eyes bore into my green ones. **_

_**" How can you say that things will be okay while your dying?" Tears were in her eyes now. **_

_**" Because I have to believe that, there is a bigger plan for me Dean. Although it breaks my heart that I have to leave you so soon." She let the tears fall. **_

_**" Oh Babe, I love you so much." I hugged her and kissed her cheeks and forehead and mouth. **_

_**" I love you too, more than anything." She choked out. **_

_**I laid down next to her then, I could tell that she was tired but also that she needed to say something. **_

_**" Dean...promise me something?" She asked, her head was on my chest. I was running my fingers through her long blond hair. **_

_**" Anything." I kissed the top of her head. **_

_**" Promise me, that you wont forget about me. That when you move on you won't forget about the short time we had together. Promise you'll love again.." She whispered to me. **_

_**" I will never be able to forget about you. Kay, you're everything to me. I could never love anybody after you." I looked down at her. **_

_**" If the chance to be with someone else was given to you. Please, don't turn it away. You deserve to be happy.." Her voice got weaker. **_

_**" I've never been happier since you came into my life. I love you, and always will, nobody can change that." I hugged her closer to me, feeling like I didn't have much time left with her. **_

_**" I...I love you." She closed her eyes and never opened them again. **_

_**I cried as she slipped into her coma, and held her until the time she finally died. **_

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed remembering this, staring at the ceiling trying to find some peace that night to sleep. I heard laughing in the other room, Derek and Casey were still awake. Turning over I saw the clock read 3:00 AM. Sighing again, I turned over to the other side.

I kept doing this for a while until just as the sun was coming up I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------Derek----------------------------------------------------------------------

We stayed that night at Dean's and didn't get any sleep at all. Case and I watched movies and played games, but we talked most of the time. Some times about the wedding but mostly about Dean.

I knew he was still hurting, I could see it on his face. I didn't know how to ease his pain, although there was probably nothing any of us could do.

Case had fallen asleep early in the morning while we were watching a movie. Her head was on my lap and I was playing with her hair. I looked down at her, and she was so peaceful that when the thought came to me that there was a chance that one day I could lose her to. Maybe not the way Dean had but that I could lose her. Suddenly I felt very protective of her, I couldn't picture my life with out her in it.

I moved a piece of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek softly. Gently, I grabbed a pillow and put it under her head and got up off the couch. Not too long after that Dean came in and sat down in the kitchen with me. He grabbed some cereal, poured for himself and leaned against the counter.

" How do you do it?" I asked him.

" What?" He said, a mouthful of cheerios.

" How do you go on? If I ever lost Case...well I don't think I could live with myself." I leaned against the counter opposite of him arms crossed.

" I promised that I would." He said sadly.

" I miss her, you know." I spoke softly.

" We all do, D. Especially me." Dean set his bowl down.

" Case and I will have to leave tonight. Will you be okay?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He told me.

" Alright, oh you know I expect you to be my best man right?" I smiled at him.

" Oh yes, I know. Just as long as I don't have to wear an ugly suit." He laughed.

" I can't guarantee anything." We laughed at that.

------------------------------------------------Casey---------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and Derek wasn't on the couch and I couldn't find him anywhere or Dean. I yelled for them and everything, to be honest I panicked. So after I calmed down, I took a shower and went into the kitchen when I saw there was a note on the fridge for me.

_We went out for some guy time. Be back in a few hours. _

_DON'T FREAK OUT. _

_-Derek and Dean_

" Sure now you tell me not to freak out." I said to myself.

After eating, I checked the time and it was late afternoon. Just as I was going to sit down and watch a movie and wait for the guys to come back the door opened.

" Man, did you see the look on that chicks face! It was totally awesome!" Derek said as he walked through the door.

" She turned so white that I thought we might have to call for help." Dean laughed.

" Why? What did you say to her?" I asked out of curiosity.

" Oh hey my sweet. I see that you have finally awaken from your deep slumber." Derek kissed my nose.

" Yea, I am surprised that the neighbor's didn't call the police. We could hear your snoring from down the street." Dean teased.

" I do not snore." I said defensively.

" I'm sorry to tell you this love, but you do. Like a bear in the woods." Derek grinned.

" Oh really?" I stood up.

" Yes, really." He crossed his arms, Dean just stood to the side smiling at the two of them.

" Fine, we'll see if you still think that when you can't kiss me until our wedding day." She smirked.

" You can't do that!" Derek's eyes went big, and Dean laughed.

" Watch me." I said, walking away.

" Dude, that was bad." Dean said patting Derek on the shoulder.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed myself an apple.

" So what did you guys get while you were out." I asked pointing at the bag Derek had.

" Oh well, if you must know. I got some stuff for my new camera. Oh and I also got you something." Derek said. Setting the bag down.

" What did you get me?" I went for the bag.

" No, no, no Missy you get to see it." He slapped my hand away.

" Why not?" I said, looking at Dean who had an amused look on his face.

" Because I said so." Derek simply stated.

" Oh that's just great." I rolled my eyes.

" Oh, you guys should get going here pretty soon. So before you do, Case there is something I should give you." Dean walked out of the room.

A few moments later Dean came out of the room, carrying a white dress. It was simply and modest.

" Kay was going to wear this for our ceremony for all of you guys after we went through the temple. A couples of days before she died she told me to give it to you, somehow she knew you would need it." He handed it to me.

The sleeves were long and the neck was high, but as it went down it flowed out beautifully and there was lace designs throughout the fabric.

" Oh Dean, this is gorgeous. Thank you so much." I kissed his cheek, hugging him.

" So he gets kissed but I don't! Now that isn't fair!" Derek pouted.

" Ha, sorry man." Dean said.

---------------------------------------------Derek------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Dean thanks you so much. Again it's beautiful." Casey hugged him goodbye.

" Your welcome." He hugged her back.

" See ya, man." I gave him a man hug.

" See ya." He said.

" Take care of yourself." Casey said getting into the car.

" I will." Dean shrugged and I got into the drivers seat.

Then we drove away, and for the next few hours Casey was calling everybody and making wedding plans. I took a deep breath, what am I getting myself into?

As we drove and Casey was sitting there looking outside at the scenery, I kept looking over at her. I moved one of my hands off the steering wheel and held hers. She looked over at me and smiled sweetly.

" You know I love you right?" I had my eyes on the road but my thumb was making small circles on her hand.

" Yes, I know that. Now what do you want." Her eyes were closed but she was smiling.

" Open the bag by your feet." I stated.

" Why? What did you get me?" She asked opening the bag.

" Just do it." I smiled.

" Okay, so what it is that you got me? Please don't tell me you got some skimpy bikini or-" I could see her eyes go big from the corner of my eye.

" Open it." My hand was on her knee now.

" Oh my gosh. Der, it's beautiful." She took out a out the engagement ring out of its velvet box.

" Since you never gave me the chance to go out and buy you a ring before you decided take my line and propose instead. Also because you so rudely didn't give me one, I went out and got that for you." I turned and smiled at her.

It was a simple silver band with a diamond in a princess setting, and it shimmered as the setting sun hit it. She slipped it unto her ring finger.

" Aw, you're so sweet." She hugged him quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" So now I get a kiss?" I turned my eyes back to the road.

She just rolled her eyes at me and I laughed as I pulled up to her place.

" I'm starving, lets go get something to eat." I said, my stomach growling.

" Here come in and I'll make you something. I have somethings I need to do for school tonight." Casey said getting out of the car.

" You're such a keener." I teased her.

" Oh yea, and your not? Mister, ' I can't go out tonight I have to do edit something for class.'" She nudge me as we walked into her apartment.

" Hey that's different." I turned to her.

" Oh right." She rolled her eyes again.

" You really have to stop rolling those pretty eyes of yours." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

" And what if I don't?" She had her arms around my neck.

" I'll have to do this." I kissed her gently.

" Hmm.. I could get used to this punishment." She kissed me again softly.

" I can't wait until we get married." I nuzzled my face in her neck.

" Neither can I." She had her fingers in my hair.

" No, think about it. We'll be with each other all the time, and we can grow old together. I can't wait until we have a baby girl. She'll have your eyes and my smile. We would have to hottest children ever known to man kind." I looked at her.

" Ha, I'm starting to think all you want me for is to have gorgeous kids." She laughed.

" Oh, it's all part of my evil plan. I was thinking we would have enough for a small hockey team." I kissed her nose.

" Now it all makes sense." She giggled.

" It really does, but the fact that I fell in love with you has gotten in the way." I teased.

" You say that like it's a bad thing." She leaned into me.

" No, no, it is the best thing that has happened to me yet." I hugged her closer to me.

" Good thing." She sighed.

" Oh, I almost forgot to tell you...I bought us a house." I whispered in her ear.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! I did cry while writing the flashback.. so if you did. More power to ya! more to come!**

**Loves,Ava  
**


	10. I Promise

_**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!**_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**I Promise. **_

---------------------------------------------------------Casey------------------------------------------------------------

" Good thing." I sighed.

" Oh, I almost forgot to tell you...I bought us a house." He whispered in my ear.

" What?" I pulled away looking at him wide eyed.

" I bought us a house." He repeated smiling slightly.

"When? Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned.

" About a week ago, I didn't know when to tell you." He was getting defensive.

" So were you not going to tell me at all! And where did you even get the money?" I was freaking out.

" I thought it would be a good thing for after we get married. Also I had the money saved up, why do you think I told you we wouldn't be able to afford a big wedding!" He had grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

" That's why?" I calmed down.

" Yes, I just thought that maybe instead of spending so much money on just one day that I would put money into something that would last much longer than just one day." He explained.

" Oh..." I blushed not meeting his gaze.

" Your not mad are you Princess?" He asked kissing my cheek.

" No, not at all." I smiled.

" Good, now how about that food?" He walked away from me heading into the kitchen.

" Ha, is there anything else you focus on besides food?" I asked walking up to the counter, watching him get food out of the fridge.

" Well, I think about hockey, and school...oh and girls." He smirked.

" Girls?" I raised an eyebrow.

" Okay, just you." He smiled at me, with his mouth full of spaghetti.

" For some odd reason I don't think I believe you." I laughed.

" Ouch Babe, that hurts." He put his hand to his chest in mock pain.

We both laughed at that for a while, when things started to settle down. Soon Derek left, and I was there finishing something up for school. I suddenly started to feel very lonely. So much had happened the past year that it was hard not to think what is going to happen next?

I tried to push my thoughts away as I went to bed. Eventually I was able to fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------Derek--------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes were getting on my nerves today, so when my cell phone rang after I finally got out of that prison I got excited.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Hi, Mr. Venturi. I'm afraid to give you bad new....." The voice on the other side said.

I didn't even listen to everything the person was saying, I hung up my phone and tried to call Casey. Of course she wouldn't pick up.

" Dang it Cassandra pick up!" I yelled into my phone.

After about the sixth time I ran to find her. I knew she had a class on the other side of campus and I needed to get to her fast. Finally I reached the class she was in and everyone was coming out of it.

I saw her walking out looking at her phone when I approached her.

" Why didn't you pick up?" I asked urgently.

" I was in class! You know trying to learn!" she yelled at me.

" Well sorry! This is important. Come on we need to get to the hospital." I said grabbing her by the arm.

" Wait, what?" She yanked me back.

" Dean's in the hospital." I said.

" Why didn't you just say so! Come on!" She started running to my car.

We rushed to the hospital, which took a lot more time than we wanted it to. I think I broke every traffic law possible on the way there. So after all of that we finally arrived and met up with Kaylie's parents.

" What happened?" Casey asked.

" Well he just left our house, he had told us he wanted to go visit you guys and then after that we got a call from the hospital. We tried contacting his parents but they we refused to come see him." Kaylie's Mom explained.

" Why wouldn't they want to see their own son?" Casey demanded.

" Well after he joined the church, they just cut him off from everything." I told her.

" You knew that?" She asked me.

" He told me when we were here last." I mumbled.

" Oh well that is just great." She yelled and started walking down the hall.

" Where are you going?" I caught up with her.

Silence.

" Fine, I'll be with Dean." I walked back towards Kay's parents.

" So what's going on?" I asked them.

" There was a car that didn't stop at a red light and smashed into the drivers seat from the side. Right now doctors are stabilising him but from what they have told us...It doesn't look good." They explained.

" You mean he might not make it?" emotion was thick in my voice.

" We don't know.." Mrs. Parker said.

---------------------------------------------------Casey------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe this is happening. One more tragedy in my life, now Dean is going to die. I just know it, I mean Kaylie died, and now him... I'm not even making sense am I. Ugh, ever since Kay died I've had this thoughts that what would happen if something happened to Derek now. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It just seems like we are all being killed off one by one. Maybe this is just how things are supposed to go, but then who's next? No, that's a stupid idea and even I know that.

" Uh, excuse me?" A male voice said.

" Yes?" I asked slightly upset.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Not really, but why would you care you're just some stranger that I don't know and probably has other problems to deal with." I rambled.

" No, actually I don't." He smiled.

" Oh...I'm Casey." I held out my hand.

" I'm Max." He shook it.

" So why are you here?"

" Oh, my grandma is here. I'm just visiting." He explained.

" Aw, that's so sweet." We were walking in step down the hall now.

" Yeah, so why are you here?" He asked.

" Oh, my friend was in a car accident.." All thoughts came back to me now.

" I'm sorry. Is that what you're upset about?"

I ended up telling him all about Kaylie and Dean, how she died and now he's in the hospital. I also told him about me and Derek, plus my thoughts about this whole thing.

" Do you think you and Derek are just moving a little fast?" He asked me while he sipped his coffee.

" I don't know. To be honest I never thought about it. I mean the original plan was to wait until we graduated college and then Kaylie died and it almost seemed like we have to get married now before one of us dies to. You know?" I was playing with my coffee cup, not meeting his eyes.

" I see, but now with things going the way they are don't you think going back to that original plan might be best. I mean Derek bought you guys a house so basically he's broke and can't pay for a wedding. From what you told me it seems like you still want that dream wedding and he just doesn't care how you guys get married just that you are." He said.

" I suppose your right. So then what do I do? Just ask him to wait when I already asked him to hurry it up?"

" If he loves you enough, he won't have a problem with it." He shrugged.

" Thanks Max. I should probably go see how Dean is and talk to Derek." I smiled standing up.

" No problem. It was my pleasure." He held his hand out and I shook it.

I headed towards the hall way that I left Derek in. When I got there he was leaning against the wall looking down at his feet. I walked up to him and warpped my arms around his waist. He hugged me back tight, and I could feel wetness on his cheeks.

" He's in a coma." He mumbled against me neck and I hugged him tighter.

" We'll think of something Der. I know it." I whispered.

" I love you." He hugged me tighter.

" I love you too." I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

" I don't want to lose you...I...I wouldn't be able to-" He choked on his words.

" I know, Oh I know." I brought his head to my chest and held him there for a long time.

------------------------------------------Derek---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I'm not one to cry. In fact I don't like it and I try to avoid it as much as I can but death, and pain, especially when it affects those closet to me I can't keep it back. I couldn't shake the feeling that I might end up losing Casey. Sounds stupid right? I guess in a way though it isn't, but still she is my everything.

So when I finally pulled myself together we went into Dean's room to visit him. Now the doctors said that if we talked to him that there was still a chance that he could hear us. I didn't really believe this, but what else was I going to do? Just sit there and wait? Phfft. No.

" Hey Dean, it's Casey and Derek. We heard that you were coming to visit, so we decided to meet you half way." She gave a small smile.

" Yea Man, we thought we would come see how you were doing. You took a pretty bad beating." I was standing at the foot of his bed, standing there awkwardly.

We sat there on either side of him talking about things, even memories we had of him and all. Eventually we ran out of things to say and I just sat there looking at him. Soon Casey came up and sat on my lap. All we did was sit there in silence for a while, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her face in my neck. I could tell she was getting tired.

" Things will get better Casey, I promise. We'll have a long time together, and we will live long to watch our children have children and then their kids have kids." I was running my fingers through her hair.

" I know... so why must we rush things?" She mumbled.

" Because we are so afraid of losing each other, but we know we'll have forever. Dean and Kaylie are meant for each other and that's why these things happened. She was already sick and God new that having them apart would hurt them more.. That's why Dean is dying to." I closed my eyes and held her close.

She didn't say anything because she fell asleep. When morning came Kaylie's parent's made the chose to take him off life support. Casey and I had convinced them that Dean would not have liked staying like that for God only knows how long. So we all watched him die and yes... I did cry. We all did.

We stayed for the funeral, Dean was buried right next Kaylie. Standing there watching him being lowered into the ground I had this feeling of comfort, I don't know why. It seemed like now we could all start our lives over. So when we got back to the university and things started to get back into their normal routine Casey and I made the decision to wait until we graduated to get married. Before we knew it our college lives were over. I was finally going to marry her, only a couple of more weeks left.

September 24, 2012. That is the date. I can't wait to see all of you guys there.

Love,

Casey and Derek.

**I'm sorry it has been so long. Been really busy and just been kind of watching ReGenesis a lot. I hope you liked it.**

**Love,Ava  
**


	11. Forever Will Our Souls Be One Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!**

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**Forever Will Our Souls Be One **_

_**Part 1**_

---------------------------------------------------Casey-----------------------------------------------------------------

We just started moving things into the house that Derek bought us. It's gorgeous, it's a Victorian style house, light blue with white trimming. There is a fence around it, and a small garden on the right and a fountain on the left. The porch has stairs leading to it and it wraps around the house, and when you walk in you see the stairs leading to the second story. When you walk to the left there is an office, and further down the hall there is another door leading to a dinning room, and then straight ahead there is the kitchen. Walking through the kitchen, there is a back door leading to a huge backyard, and on the other side of the kitchen there is the pantry that leads into the laundry room and then into a family room. After the family room there is the living room, and then when you weak up stairs there are four bedrooms. The one all the way to the right is the master bedroom that has a balcony over looking the backyard.

All of our belongings were in the house and everybody was over helping us move things in. Even Sam, Ralph and Kendra were there, and even Kaylie's parents. You see Sam and Kendra were living in the U.S, while Ralph stayed in Toronto with his family. Our parents had bought us a king sized bed for our room, and believe me that an awkward conversation.

While everybody was downstairs moving in the couch and fridge and all of the other essential things we needed to live, I was up on the balcony. There was a little bench put there that Derek got for my birthday last year. It was late in the evening when things started to settle down, and everyone but our family members were gone. I vaguely heard foot steps in the bedroom as I was going through the photo album that Kaylie had given me for Christmas the year she died.

" I miss her too." Derek had sat down next to me one or his arms wrapping around my waist.

" I wish she was here." I closed the album.

" We all do, but she'll be there. Even Dean." He smiled and kissed me softly.

" Lets go downstairs. I'm starving." He laughed and picked me up bridle style heading down the stairs.

Everybody was in the living room watching movies when we arrived downstairs. Derek set me down on his chair ( Oh the infamous chair) and headed to the kitchen. I was really getting into the movie the family was watching when I started to vaguely smell chocolate chip pancakes and syrup. He then came back into the room wiping his hands together, with a smile on his face.

" Dinner is served!" He announced pausing the movie playing on the new flat screen ( Present from Ralph).

" I smell pancakes!" Marti said running into the kitchen.

" This late?" Nora asked with a smile.

" Hey, I make killer pancakes! It's the food you can eat anytime of the day." He shrugged.

" Or it is the only thing you know how to make." Lizzie said heading to the kitchen with Nora.

" Now remind me how you survived college without starving?" I teased.

" Why do you think I was always eating at your place?" He teased back, smirking.

" I smell pancakes!" George came out of the family room bathroom.

" Ha, in the kitchen." Derek pointed towards the kitchen and I laughed.

" So, how about those pancakes?" I got up and walked passed him.

" Oh yea, but I doubt you'll get there before I do." He said playfully and ran towards to kitchen.

" Oh no, you don't." I ran after him.

He took of down the hallway, turning towards to kitchen and I headed to the foot of the stairs where there was a short cute to the kitchen. I cut him off a split second before he got the the doorway and I had my hand on both sides of the door frame. He saw me and held me close to him so I couldn't run forward anymore. My hands were on the inside of the door frame so I tried to pull myself forward but all he did was laugh at my weak attempts to make through into the kitchen.

" Derek! I win fair and square you're cheating!" I yelled in between my laughter.

By now the entire family was watching us with amused smiles and cheering us on. Nora and Lizzie were cheering my on and George and Marti were cheering on Derek.

" Oh come on Princess, it's not like anyone is stopping you from giving up." Derek said with a laugh.

" Give up? HA!" I pulled myself more into the doorway with an unexpected force, causing Derek to take a step or two froward but then topple over.

We fell to the ground on the tile floor but not before I tried to reached for the counter to hold me up but instead my hand came in contact with a bowl of powder for the pancakes instead. As we fell the ground the powder flew everywhere and covered me and Derek completely.

" Oh my gosh are you guys okay?" Nora rushed over to us.

Although neither of us could answer her because we were laughing too hard. So then the rest of the evening included eating chocolate chip pancakes, laughter and cleaning the kitchen. Of course then it was time for me and my mom to go back to the hotel she was staying at.

Of course now you are wondering...why are you staying in a hotel with your mom when you should be staying in your beautiful new home? Well to answer your question I won't stay there until after I get married because I mean..well have you seen Derek??? The temptation is just TOO great. Oh, see now you understand...

--------------------------------------------------Derek-------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so a few days have passed since you've talked to Casey. I WANT THIS TO BE OVER WITH! I mean everybody is stressing about the whole wedding thing. I mean there is only two days left until this thing, and then of course the honeymoon.. **wink wink nudge nudge**. No we aren't going anywhere but I took two weeks off and so has Casey. If anything I'm more nervous about the actual honeymooning part then the whole getting married part...but anyway. To fill you in, the girls have been busy getting the food ready and the cake while us guys have been setting things up in the backyard. We decided to get married in out own backyard, and well it's a lot cheaper that way.

The arch way and walk way is finished now and all we have to do is set up the chairs and flowers but that won't happen until the actual wedding day. The girls are making all kinds of food, and yes even the guys helped out in making all the food. Practically everybody is going to be there, and I do mean everybody. There are going to be over a hundred and fifty people here, and that's way too much if you ask me but hey.. it's her day. Casey decided to go with that sky theme that she has originally wanted and that meant light blue colors and lots of white.

Today consisted of a lot of cooking and lots of calls to the florist, to make sure everything was ready. Although everything seemed to be going great, I could tell Case was completely stressing out. I knew that she had a salon appointment, and I don't know why she would even bother because she looks beautiful no matter what. Anyway, half way through the day I heard her mention the she was going to cancel because there was too much to worry about I told her no to worry and that I would take care of everything. I knew she was hesitant but using my amazing charming skills I got her to go.

" Okay, so we're making the last batch of food but we still have to do the cake." Nora informed me.

" Great! So now all we have to do is get started on that and then the flowers are coming tomorrow then we're set!" I was holding the clipboard Casey gave me.

" Casey told me she sketched what she wanted her cake to look like, but to be honest I'm not that great of a decorator." Nora looked a little worried.

" Don't worry about that. I know somebody." Flipped to the sketch of the cake and handed it to Nora.

" Great, thanks so much Derek." Then Nora headed to George to tell him to run back to the store and get the missing ingredients for the cake.

Everybody was tired by the end of the day, and Casey had come back completely relaxed and ready to hit this thing hard on the head. She was impressed on who well I did without her, and soon we were all in the family room talking about everything. Not a couple hours later Casey had to go back to the hotel with Nora and Lizzie.

Guys, really it's torture.. I mean I have this beautiful fiancée and I can't even be with her alone. It's frustrating really, but don't worry it will be worth it. Trust me.

-----------------------------------------------Casey----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow is the big day! I know I'm nervous too. Okay, so everything is flowing rather smoothly, the flowers go there on time and the cake is in the finishing touches and the backyard looks beautiful. Believe me I was really surprised when I found Kendra in the kitchen working on the decorations for the cake, she followed my sketch perfectly! She's amazing really, Sam's a lucky guy. Anyway, the maid of honor dress is gorgeous and Lizzie fits nicely in it, and the bridesmaids dresses are really pretty, they go in descending order of blue to a baby blue. The tuxes for the men are the same, except Derek is still wearing a black one, and the arch way is just amazing. Once we get the flowers and chairs up I just know everything is going to be perfect.

" So you're sure that there is going to be enough food for everybody?" I asked my Mom.

" Yes, of course Casey. Now don't worry about anything else, everything is done and all we have to do is for tomorrow." She reassured me while we were in the kitchen triple checking everything.

" I know, I just can't help it. I mean I've planned this for so long and I just want everything to be perfect." I sighed sitting down in a chair in the nook.

" Yes, well since I'm going to be there everything will be perfect." Derek came into the room.

" Oh, I almost forgot about you!" I teased.

" Forget about me! Oh, I take that as an insult." He acted dramatic.

" Well as long as I'm forgetting about a house..." I trailed off smirking at him.

" Ha, I didn't forget! I said I almost did." He said defensively.

" Oh, sorry ALMOST." I laughed and so did Nora.

" Wow, you two." Nora just shook her head in an amused way.

The rest of the day just consisted in us laughing and playing around. Derek even took me out to lunch, and we went to the park and walked around. We saw an old couple walking hand in hand, and they passed us while we were sitting on a bench. The older lady gave us a knowing smile as she passed by and Derek held my hand after that. It was turning out to be a great day really. So when I had to go back to the hotel I was a little sad to leave, but Derek gave me a sweet kiss that not only made my knees go weak but made me smile like a goofy teenage that just go her first kiss.

Of course when things started to settle down and I was already in bed asleep when thunder broke out. I ran right for my phone and called Derek.

" It's raining!" I said into the phone.

" Babe, it's not raining just a little thunder." He reassured sleepily.

" No, it's going to rain. Look outside! It started sprinkling!" I had tears in my eyes.

" Don't worry Casey, everything will be better tomorrow." He tried to calm me down.

" You sure? I mean it can't rain on my wedding day!" I practically shrieked.

" I'm sure, and I'm pretty sure I'm getting married that day to." He chuckled.

" De-rek! This isn't funny." I whined.

" No, it's not. Now, go back to sleep. Get a lot of rest and tomorrow you're going to get ready for one of the most amazing days of our lives. I'll still marry you even if you are all wet okay? So don't worry about it." He said.

" Okay, you're right. I'll just got back to sleep." I said.

" That's my girl." I could tell he was smiling.

" Well, goodnight then. I love you." I said.

" I love you, too. Night." He said and I hung up.

I didn't sleep very well that night....

**I hope you guys liked it!! Keep Reading!**

**Love, Ava**


	12. Forever Will Our Souls Be One Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!!**

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**Forever Will Our Souls Be One Part 2**_

----------------------------------------------Derek----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, there was thunder and rain and all of that but I knew that everything would work out in the end because they always seemed to work out. So, when I awoke this morning I was shocked to see that there was still a few rain clouds in the sky. Although I probably shouldn't have been surprised at all, I mean it's September for heaven's sake! So I went through all off the preparations that needed to be done so I could finally FINALLY marry Casey.

Everything was going smoothly until HE showed up. Everybody was hustling and bustling around putting everything in the places that they needed to be in and Casey was somewhere getting ready. I hadn't seen her since the night before, how they got her into the house with out me noticing. I will never know, but while everybody was doing what needed to be done and while guests were arriving thought the side gate, the doorbell rang. Now I was halfway dressed, well sort of. My pants were on and my shirt was buttoned minus the first few ones and so when the doorbell rang I went to answer it.

" Truman." I growled.

" Hey Derek! I knew Casey was getting married but I had no idea it was you! Small world." He greeted.

" What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to kiss the bride! I mean this is my last chance right, so why not take the opportunity while its still good." Truman stated.

" Get off my property." I snarled at him.

" Now, Derek. That's no way to talk about your bride." Truman smirked.

" Truman." Sam had stepped beside me, his hand on my shoulder holding me back.

" Sam! Good to see you. How's Kendra doing?" He still had a smirk.

" I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." Sam was cool about it and I just walked away before I killed the guy.

----------------------------------------------Casey----------------------------------------------------------------------

" He what?!" I turned around to look at Sam receiving a good glare from Kendra and my Mom who were doing my hair and make up.

" Yea, good thing I came up when I did Derek looked like he was about to kill Truman." I turned back around shaking my head.

" You would think that guy could take a hint when I said no to him two years ago!" I yelled into the mirror, looking at Sam.

" Well could you blame him for trying I mean you are hot." Sam shrugged and Kendra glared at him.

" Thanks Sam but I do not need anybody ruining today. It almost rained and I just want this over and done with!" I was full of anxiety and about to burst into tears.

" I know, look we only have ten minutes before you walk down the isle." Mom soothed me, patting my shoulder.

" Okay, okay. Ten minutes...TEN MINUTES!!!" I was having second thoughts.

" It's will be fine, now all you have to do is put on your veil and shoes and you are good to go!" Marti said.

" Yea, okay I can do this. I mean it's only MY wedding, I'm not nervous...No, of course not." Everybody stared at me like I was crazy, and even looked a little concerned.

" Case, it's time to make your entrance." Sam had left and Kendra was pushing me out the door.

" I can't do this." I said, My Dad holding out his arm.

" Yes, you can sweetie. Just look at him, nobody else." He said as the music started and I headed down the isle.

I was so scared but excited at the same time. My heart was about to burst through my chest out unto the beautifully decorated backyard grass. I took a deep breath and looked at Derek, and I froze for just a moment. He was gorgeous, his tux looked amazing on him and his "naturally" messy hair was trimmed. It still looked as good but just different enough to have it make me wonder. As I continued walking I noticed all of the people there, looking back at me and then at him. Some people were crying, and other had disappointed looks on their faces. Why did we invite cousin Vicky again? The sky was a crystal blue and it went perfectly with my theme, and the arch was decorated with white lilies and blue ribbon. Which went unto the ground and flowed between the isles, and there was a white path way leading me to Derek.

" I can do this." I whispered to myself with a huge smile.

And he smiled back.

-------------------------------------------------Derek--------------------------------------------------------------------

She was gorgeous, her hair was down and curly, the dress she wore... I don't think I have ever seen her glow so much, it was a modest dress, it looked so amazing. I could feel Kaylie there along with Dean....

As she walked towards me, her blue eyes looking right into mine, I couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest day of my life. When she was standing next to me at the altar, I took her hand. The priest started the ceremony, and I faced her.

" I love you." I whispered.

" I love you, too" She had tears in her eyes.

We stated our vows and the priest saying " until death you part", and someone in the audience burst out laughing and yelled " You think that after they die, they will split apart, come on! They are inseparable!" Everyone laughed at that moment.

" You're right, forever and all eternity will I be with you." I said loud enough for everybody to hear and she smiled squeezing my hand.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride." I leaned in and kissed her lips softly at first and then it slowly turned more passionate. I think I heard someone whistle, but I can't be sure. Oh well.

After I pulled away we faced the audience....

-----------------------------------------Casey----------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP!!!!!!!!!!

BEEP!!!!!!!!!!

BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!

BEEP!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOOO LONG!! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY!!!!**

**DON'T WORRY THERE IS A SEQUEL!!!**

**LOVES, AVA.**


End file.
